


When Devils Cry

by DevilSlayer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dante Being Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kyrie is just too pure, Nightmares, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Vergil is a mess, Vergil needs a damn hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Weeks after Dante and Vergil return they are invited by Kyrie and Nero to a thanksgiving dinner, however Vergil becomes great fearful of himself but the family he never thought he had come to help him from his nightmares to bury the darkness in him forever.Note: Special Thanks To Vergils_BlueDevil for inspiring me to do this and for the awesome fics also i apologize for my writing but that is just how i do such
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	When Devils Cry

**Author's Note:**

> a more or less a look into the mess that is Vergil's mind, constant Nightmares from destruction of his childhood to his torment and suffering under Mundus.
> 
> yes he will cry in this cause let us face it he needs it after all the shit he went through i think it is time again thank you Vergils_BlueDevil, your fics inspired me and now i am back to writing!
> 
> Oh Nero was born in 1997 so that makes him 23 in 2020, Dante and Vergil are 41 years old cause Dante said he was pushing forty in Before The Nightmare and i just thought it would make more sense, that makes Lady about 39 years old, Kyrie is 24 years old since i believe she is at least a year older than Nero.

Date: 2020  
Location: Devil May Cry - Training-Simulation Room

Vergil swung Yamato he had taken off his coat, but the way he swung yamato was erratic flashes of mundus torturing him, his home burning down to the ground kept repeating in his mind, Vergil gave a roar and devil triggers and Judgment Cut End then he reverts back to human form and falls to one knee. Sweat matted his hair to his face which was down, he was breathing heavily fighting back tears trying desperately to remain calm he did not cry yet not even the image of his mother's smile helped, Vergil stood up he walks over and grabs a towel wiping the sweat from his face and slicks his hair back to it's usual style.

He sheathes Yamato and heads into bathroom and cleans up after he dresses and heads into the office or the main floor finding Dante." what are you doing?". Dante stops giving him his dumb grin." hey bro, oh reading this letter from Kyrie and Nero we been invited to a thanksgiving dinner!". Vergil suddenly goes stiff, Dante noticed and walks up, He looks at him." Vergil you okay? sheesh will it hurt you to be nice and respectful for once in your life". Vergil glared and growled but relented.

" apologies....it seems i am still not use to this".

" you will just give it time come on can't keep the kid and his gal waiting, they invited the others as well".

Vergil hummed in acknowledgement, so Lady was going to be there Vergil smirked." Yes Lady will be there seriously.....i should have never met her if i knew this was gonna happen". Vergil chuckled, if he recalled it was Dante who tried to get in her pants." seems Dante if i remember you met under not very good terms and i recall her from what she has told me shooting you in the head more than once which i admit hurts but seems to me i am better at some things". Dante rolled his eyes but smiled.

" Now there is the arrogant ass of a older twin of mine".

" shall we go then?".

in truth Vergil was terrified, terrified that he was snap and do more harm than good, he did not want to become that thing ever again not after all he has caused, having V's memories as well as urizen's was suppose to be not good but Vergil did not see it that way it showed that he made a mistake that all he did had been for his own needs, it was Dante telling him that mother did come looking for him dying in the process, Vergil and Dante arrived to Fortuna via boat and then were picked up by Nico in her Van, it was not long before they arrived finding Nero and Kyrie outside waiting.

" so glad you could make it".

Vergil wished he was not there not because he did not but cause of the creeping darkness that was Nelo Angelo, Vergil took a deep breath." thank you for having me". it was not long before the dinner started, Vergil had to admit has he ate it was good food but the voices of Nelo Angelo and Mundus continued to echo in his mind.' Kill them! Prove to our master!'. Vergil gripped his utensil tight, Lady laid a hand on his shoulder, she was calling his name quietly." Vergil...you okay?". Vergil blinked at her and nods but she knew, Vergil tried to focus on other things like Lady's dress, she looked beautiful it was modest but showed off her figure.

yet that did not stop the voices overbearing his mind, Vergil shoots up and with incredible control spoke." i need some air". and left, Kyrie looks at Nero who had no idea, neither did the others but upon looking at Dante it was clear he did as he followed after just then they heard a crash and everyone followed, trish of course knew as well, they came upon the scene of Vergil in the garage throwing things and such as Dante tried to calm him." Vergil! Vergil!!". Vergil stopped looking at them horrified." Vergil it is okay".

" Stand back! Shut Up!". 

Dante frowned, he dodges a Mirage Blade and grabs Vergil." Vergil! he is gone! he cannot hurt you anymore! Vergil!". Vergil looks at his brother and like as if a damn broke he fell into his brother's arms, Dante held him." She's gone.....she's gone...". Dante felt a tear go down his face as Vergil cried, Dante began to hum a song their mother use to sing to them when they had nightmares.

*Eva's Theme*

Lady walked over and hugged them both, it was not long before all of them joined the group hug, after awhile Vergil stopped and steps away his form shaking and a growl came from his lips, Lady takes hold of his face." Vergil look at me, i am here we are all here, deep breaths". Vergil closed his eyes taking deep breaths and soon the dangerous aura vanished but the anger lingered.

" Dante....did he".

" yeah i kick his ass into next week, if and when he returns i want no one better than you at my side he will know the true meaning of what the Sons of Sparda's power really is".

Vergil looks at the others specifically Nero and Kyrie, especially Kyrie it was almost like she was glowing a radiant light that burned the demons in his mind, he walks over." Nero....you protect her with your life...their lives". Nero's eyes went wide and looks at Kyrie who smiled brightly and took his hands in hers and placed one on her stomach, Nero looks down then up at her, she nods he looks to his father who was smiling but it was a loving smile, Vergil brings out Yamato then and holds it out.

" no....it is yours father....".

Vergil looked shocked briefly but smiled again." I apologize......". Kyrie takes his hands." there is nothing to apologize for....i too had nightmares, we all lost loved ones to monsters, we just have to live our lives day by day and become better". Vergil closed his eyes once again envisioning his mother's beautiful smile and this time it calmed him it kept the dark voices away." i ruined your home...the least i can do is help clean up". Kyrie shook her head." no need we can always get the orphans to do it". Dante walks up and pats Vergil's back." how bout we go back inside and enjoy this day as a family". Vergil looks at them all, family......yes they were his family, something he did not have for many years.

' i see now....i see now why Dante embraces his humanity....thank you...mother'.

Vergil looks up and with a smile returned back inside with his family.

end


End file.
